


Boned

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You supposed this was just one of many strange things you’d have to face now that you were dating a couple of skeleton monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boned

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** : A dog(or two) steal Sans's(or/and Papyrus) femur so they can't really walk and the reader needs to find here the dogs burried the bones...

Just another day in the skelebro household. You’d woken up, went to the kitchen to make something to perk you up, and settled down with the morning newspaper. Monster news was so much more fun and entertaining than that of your species. It was always in color, included stories and tidbits about people in their daily lives, and was full of encouraging stuff. You were really glad that they got hold of their own printing press so they could share the love.

You were in the middle of a particularly interesting story about Woshua taking a nationwide excursion to the top one hundred car washes when you heard a high-pitched scream.

“Papyrus?” You dropped the paper on the counter and rushed toward the stairs, nearly tripping over Sans’s dirty socks. Ooh, he was going to get it when you figured out what was going on! You rounded the corner and tried for the door, it but was locked. “Open the door, Papyrus! It’s me!”

“I…CAN’T! PLEASE, GO BACK DOWNSTAIRS! THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!”

You frowned and rested your knuckles against the door. He was never this…dismissive. When he needed help, sure, it took him a little while to admit it, but he would welcome it with open arms. Especially because he trusted you. Whatever was going on inside, you just knew that it was overwhelming enough that he couldn’t even bring himself to face you. And that hurt more than anything.

“Please…?”

It took a while for him to come around. You almost thought that he’d given up on trying to explain to you why he couldn’t bring himself to confront you. But after a few more agonizing seconds, the door opened a crack and he peered through it down at you.

“THIS IS TOO EMBARRASSING.”

“If you really want me to leave, I will. But I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Papyrus’s face scrunched up and tears of frustration welled up in his eyesockets. “NYOO HOO HOO!!! THAT ANNOYING LITTLE PEST STOLE IT FROM ME! AGAIN!”

“Stole…what?”

He swung the door open. “MY LEG!”

You glanced down, took one look at the space where it should have been, and felt faint.

“PLEASE DO NOT DO THAT, I CANNOT CATCH YOU!” Papyrus grunted and tried to step forward to stop you from swaying, only to nearly lose his balance and plop down right on his face. You reached toward him in an attempt to stay upright, but your fingers missed his by mere inches.

Lucky for you, you had someone else around to catch you.

“wow. uh…look, babe, i knew i had you fallin’ for me, but this is a little much.”

Sans set you down on the carpet as you gaped at Papyrus. His _entire limb_ was gone! How did he expect you not to react to this? So many thoughts ran through your head, and for the life of you, you couldn’t find your filter to ask the more appropriate ones first.

“Oh my god. _Oh my god._ Papyrus!!! What happened? Where is it? Does it hurt? Are you going to be okay? Do we need to call Toriel? She’ll know what to do about this. Where’s my phone?!”

Papyrus sighed and finally fell down onto his backside, a brooding expression on his face. Sans couldn’t stop laughing and it was honestly pissing you off.

“Why are you just standing there? We have to help him, Sans!”

“aw, _doggone_ it. here i thought we wouldn’t have to _fetch_ it. could always just spin a _tail_ and say we couldn’t find it. but y’know, the more i think about it, might not be a good idea. my bro looks like he’s got a _bone_ to pick with me. even if he is all _bark_ and no _bite._ ”

That was…way too many puns. You pushed him backwards and he landed behind you with an _oof_ , making sure you were within arm’s reach of Papyrus.

“Paps?”

“I NEVER WANTED YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS. I KNOW IT CAN BE QUITE…JARRING??? HUMANS DON’T NORMALLY LOSE THINGS LIKE THIS. BUT WE ARE MONSTERS, SO IT IS DIFFERENT. I WANT TO REASSURE YOU THAT I AM COMPLETELY FINE! IT IS JUST…A VERY…TOUCHY SUBJECT. NO SELF-RESPECTING SKELETON MONSTER SHOULD BE SEEN WITH THEIR BONES MISSING!!!” He buried his face in his hands. “HOW HORRIBLE. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE SUCH EMBARRASSMENT???”

Ah. So this was…something that was considered more of a faux pas than a medical emergency. You were a little glad that Sans had stopped you from spreading the rumor, then. You bit your lip and stole a glance at him to apologize, but he was already sitting up and winking at you. With a promise that he would get you back later. Whoops.

“I’m…I’m so sorry.” You reached for his hand and grasped it in your own. “What can I do?”

“WELL…I CAN TRY TO CALL OUT OF WORK, BUT I WOULD RATHER NOT BE OUT THE ENTIRE DAY. I HAVE A FEELING I KNOW EXACTLY WHO TOOK IT. IF YOU COULD, PERHAPS…TRY TO FIND IT…”

This was a burden you were prepared to take on. “Of course. Anything for you. I’m your special human, right?”

“CORRECT. THE MOST SPECIAL AND BEAUTIFUL OF ALL THE GIRLFRIENDS. NOW, YOU HAVE SEEN THAT TINY LITTLE DOG AROUND THE HOUSE. HE HANGS AROUND BECAUSE HE STEALS OUR ATTACKS WE HAVE DURING PRACTICE AND SUCH. BUT ON VERY FEW OCCASIONS, HE SNEAKS INTO OUR ROOMS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND SNATCHES OUR BONES FOR HIS TREASURE HORDE!!! YOU NEED TO TRACK HIM DOWN AND RETRIEVE IT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!”

This was a big job, but you weren’t going to let him down. “You’ve got it, Paps. I’ll make sure that you’re ready for your afternoon shift.”

“GOODIE!!! NOW, I WILL TRY TO GET MYSELF READY AND AROUND THE ROOM. SANS WILL ASSIST YOU IN YOUR ADVENTURE.”

His brother didn’t look very enthused. “yep.”

“Any idea where to start?”

You practically ran down the stairs, Sans following you with his hands in his jacket pockets. He took his time in landing hard on every step, whereas you had practically glided down with your hands on the railing. You rushed toward the kitchen and skated along the smooth tiled floor, coming to a screeching halt in front of the sink.

“Papyrus says he likes it under here. You know anything else about the pup, Sans?”

“nah. mostly keeps to himself. give him some treats once in a while, but nothin’ else.”

You sighed. So the dog came and went as he pleased. If he didn’t consider this place his home, then it might’ve been a little harder to find his stash. The dog could’ve just wandered in once in a while and taken a long journey to their own little stash. Or…treasure horde, as Papyrus called it.

After opening up the cabinet and peering inside, you searched for anything that would’ve given you an idea about the dog’s state of mind. Inside there was a…nest of dirty socks that it buried itself in. Gross as hell.

“Sans, there’s like ten pairs of your socks in here!”

“heh, seriously? great. i need to change mine, got wet with my bro’s tears.”

“What the hell? No? I’m handing them to you to throw away.”

You grabbed a handful and scrunched your nose. Ewww, they were crunchy! With mud and dirt and who knew what else!!! You tossed them backwards and were satisfied with the hard slap as they hit him in the face. Maybe that would teach him not to just abandon them for months and years, letting them mold and stew in the dust and filth.

“Hmm, what do we have here?”

There was a small opening all the way in the back of the sink. Shaped just small enough for a dog. Or…

“Sans.”

“no.”

You retreated from your rifling to gaze at him seriously. “Please. I would go myself, but I’m too big. Look at me! You’re like…the perfect, cute size to squeeze in there and crawl through.”

“m’not cute.”

“Yes you are, you dork.” You put your hands on his shoulders. “This is for Papyrus. And I know that you might not want to do this, but if we don’t get his leg back, then we’re never going to be able to cheer him up. You know how much he loves work, he would never miss a day and ruin his perfect record. So. Please.”

He scoffed. “fine. move over.”

You planted a warm kiss on his mouth. “Thank you!”

Sans went under the sink and paused near the tunnel toward the back. It was hard to discern where it went, or even how deep it was, but you trusted him to find out. He took one more lasting look at you, accusatory, before disappearing inside.

You heard him scrambling as he tried to make his way in. The dog had tunneled out a pretty well-rounded hole for him to go through, but maybe it got narrower at the end. Oh, god. What if Sans got stuck in there? What if he slipped and fell somewhere and hurt himself? You suddenly realized that this probably wasn’t the most foolproof plan, pushing through the cabinet doors to go in as far as you could.

“Sans? Are you okay?”

No answer.

“Saaaaaans!!! Please tell me you didn’t fall somewhere and get stuck!”

Something shifted at the other end. You stared at the void and it seemed to stare back, beckoning you to try another approach. As your eyes adjusted to the lack of light, you saw two pinpricks flare in the darkness.

“Oh, good. I thought that something happened to you–”

A small dark mass launched itself at you from the tunnel. You screamed in surprise as it landed hard on your chest, mud scraping and staining your shirt with dainty…paw marks??? The weight on you shifted before you felt something wet and slimy lap at your face, swathing your cheeks and jaw with kisses.

“AAAAHHHHH!”

The dog hopped away from you, picking up a couple bones in its mouth. It wagged its tail and your eyes narrowed as you fixated on it. It wasn’t very long, but just enough that it looked…strange. And between the rows of tiny little teeth, the bones tapered out into a…foot. You squinted. But it didn’t have the signature boot that Papyrus’s did. In fact, it was encased in a slipper and dirty sock…

SANS!

“Come BACK here!” you shouted, scrambling to your feet. The dog yipped and darted toward the front door, Sans’s entire leg bobbing in its mouth.

You didn’t have time to think about the consequences, knowing that if you lost sight of him, you would never be able to help them out. Their legs would be lost forever, and you would be stuck trying to cover from them while they went through life like it never happened! You weren’t ready for that kind of responsibility just yet!

It was up to you!

You burst from the front door and toppled over Sans’s tricycle. WHY did he leave it here??? When you struggled to get up over it, a note fluttered down from the roof and landed right in front of your nose.

_*have a nice trip?_

UGH! THIS WAS NO TIME FOR HIS PUNS!!! Even in the past he was still riling you up!

You pried your leg from the wheel and took off, limping after the dog as he weaved back and forth between the bushes and trees. Was he trying to dodge you? Did he think it was a game? You had no clue what to think at this point, except that maybe—hey! He glanced back at you and tucked his butt in to dart around even faster! He was totally messing with you!

You came to a dead end. Just the pup against the wooden fence that the brothers put up to keep the neighbor’s dog out of their yard. He squinted, almost as if he was challenging you.

“Come _on_ , pup! Please don’t do this! Sans and Papyrus need those! I know you think it’s a good idea right now, but trust me!”

The dog paused. Gazed at you with its beady little eyes. Turned heel and dove under the fence.

“SHIT!”

This was the last time you tried you tried to reason with that little mutt! You ran to where it took off to, only to see that it had disappeared into thin air. How the hell…? There was no opening! 

You stomped your foot out of frustration and let out a strangled scream when the ground gave way.

Despite the sudden bout of vertigo, you were mostly unscathed. Your butt was sore from the drop, and there was a slight scrape on your arm that started stinging. But it wasn’t anything major, and you were glad that you hadn’t hurt yourself seriously. You would’ve never heard the end of it from both the brothers if that was the case.

Ugh. Well. Time to get moving. You were going to get through this one way or another, even if it was the last thing you did. You drew yourself up from your position on the ground and rubbed away the mud that swept across your face in the fall, clapping the dust away from your pants.

The tunnel was big enough for you to walk through. How far did this even go? You swallowed hard and turned around, only to see a familiar blue lump propped up against the wall.

“Sans!” You couldn’t believe it. How did he even get down here? He opened an eye and raked his eyes over your disheveled appearance.

“looks you found another way in.”

“I guess so.” You rubbed away the specks on his cheekbone. “I’m sorry I made you come down here. We should’ve looked for another solution.”

“nah. s'my fault. was trying to act cool for ya.” He grinned.

“Damn. Look, I saw the dog come this way. I’ll go find yours and bring it back to you as soon as possible!”

“you should prob’ly just focus on gettin’ out of here. we can always snoop around later.”

“No.” You shook your head. “I appreciate you looking out for me, but…this is something I have to do.”

Sans shrugged, the gesture just as level as his voice. “anyway, come back with my leg when ya find it. i’m just gonna take a quick snooze.”

Well, at least his behavior was normal. Nothing to worry about when it came to concussions, then. He shut his eyes and opened them just a crack to see you off. You gave him a silly salute before heading back down the opposite way.

The tunnel itself wasn’t very scary, but it smelled weird, like dog treats. You weren’t sure what else you expected. The further you traveled, the more light there seemed to be further down the way.

“…AND YOU ARE SURE THAT SHE DID NOT SUSPECT A THING?”

Wait a second. That was…Papyrus’s voice. You could hear him from down here! You moved just a little faster, trying to catch up to the source.

“OF COURSE I FEEL BADLY. BUT THIS WILL BRING US CLOSER THAN EVER.”

Who was he talking to? You frowned. There was a small opening just a little down the line. You crept up and put your back against the wall. Rounded the corner. And took a peek.

Papyrus sat on a throne. Of bones. And he had _both legs!_  You gaped at him as he ate a plate of freshly cooked spaghetti. Some of it was plopped haphazardly in a dog bowl near his feet, with the pup eating out of it noisily as the noodles slapped against his face. Papyrus hadn’t even noticed you, as he was so busy babbling about his own success.

You stood there for a minute. Furious. Why did he send you on this wild goose chase? If he wasn’t in any real peril, then why call you up to his room and send you on a quest like this? Just for fun? What hurt the most was that he saw this as some kind of game, whereas you had put your heart and SOUL into making sure you found the dog’s hiding spot. If he knew all along, then he sent you out here on purpose, thinking you would be distracted enough for…

“WELL, I SUPPOSE I SHOULD GET BACK TO THE HOUSE. BY NOW THE SURPRISE SHOULD BE READY! AND SHE SHOULD HAVE GIVEN UP TO TELL ME THAT SHE WAS FOOLED BY OUR MIRACULOUS TRICK. SO. FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST AND WE WILL MAKE OUR DEBUT.”

You panicked. As mad as you were, the word “surprise” slammed against your head like sirens. If Papyrus had something big planned, you weren’t going to ruin it for anything. 

So despite your pride screaming at you to reveal yourself, you turned heel and headed back the way you came.

Oh, crap. You forgot you fell down here! By the time you got to the opening, you saw that the small patches of filtered light were way too high up for you to haul yourself up. You had no idea what to do! Papyrus was closing in on his way back to the house to find you, and Sans was gone from his spot, so he – hey, wait a second, was he in on this, too? Err, focus! He wasn’t there to give you an idea of what to look for in the walls, and the path he took toward the house was much too small for you to crawl back up.

Unless…

You placed your hands on the curve of the tunnel that spiraled upwards and peered at it. Sans could fit down here because he was so tiny, but maybe, just maybe, if you went flat on your belly…

You started the ascent. Elbows digging into the soft earth, heading upwards with all of your strength. It was a steady incline, enough that you had to crane your neck upwards to make sure you didn’t slide back down. Propelling yourself forward was taking so much effort that you hadn’t noticed that you were covered in sweat and dirt, wiping your upper lip just enough that you could taste the salt.

There! The opening!

You put your fingers over the edge and curled them to anchor your full body weight. Tugging hard to make that last push. You grunted and got your chest through, hanging over the edge, angling your bottom half up so you could go on.

_Clunk._

Oh, no. No, no, no.

“WONDERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND OF MINE? I HAVE INCREDIBLE NEWS!!! ARE YOU HERE?”

No! Nooooo! You wiggled and angled your hips, trying to move them side to side. To maybe get them slick enough with mud that you could head upwards. You couldn’t fit! You were going to be stuck here forever!

In a final, last ditch effort, you let go of your grip and stretched your arms in front of you, waiting for your body to slip back down.

Nope.

You stood shock still. Caught in the tunnel. One half of you too big to come back the way it came, the other too big to fit through the top. You felt your chest tighten with panic. This was bad, oh shit. You were going to be caught in here for hours unless they managed to slip into the kitchen!

“HELLO? I SUPPOSE…SHE IS NOT HERE AFTER ALL? STRANGE…”

This was it. Either you call out for Papyrus and get his help in pulling you up, or you sat here wallowing in your own pride as you tried to wait for something around you to give. You swallowed once and got ready to raise your voice to call out to him when the front door opened.

“Hey! Is she here yet???”

“WELL, SHE SPENT THE NIGHT, SO YES. BUT I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE SHE COULD HAVE GONE.”

“Well, go GET her, Papyrus!!! This ice cream cake is melting!”

“I-I’ll set up the rest of the streamers in the meantime! Don’t let her in before I’m done!”

Streamers? Cake? Oh, god. You forgot. It was your BIRTHDAY. All of this had been…a ruse! To get you out of the house while your friends prepared for a surprise party! A wild goose chase to keep you busy! You weren’t sure if you wanted to laugh or cry, opting instead for a high-pitched keen that sprouted from your throat.

“heh heh heh. oh my god.”

“Sans???” You glanced up and saw him peering inside, crouched down to get a good look at you. You were sure you were a mess, and it didn’t help that you could scarcely come up with a quip when your breasts were spilling out of your shirt, propped up by the bottom curve of the tunnel.

“i’m gonna go get everyone.”

“No! Don’t!”

“i toldja not to explore down there, didn’t i?”

“Ugh!”

“Man, I’m THIRSTY! Can I get something to drink while we’re waiting?” Undyne.

“OF COURSE. THERE IS SOME ICED TEA IN THE FRIDGE, IF YOU’D LIKE.” Papyrus.

“O-oh, I want some, too!” Alphys.

“I would like a glass, please.” Toriel.

They were all going to come across you. Lodged in here with nowhere to go. You shot Sans a look, but he only returned your pleas for help with a lopsided grin.

“sorry, babe. can’t help ya.”

That little twerp!!! You went to curse him and promise you would get him back, but the entire group came in. Judging from the way they paused and angled themselves toward the sink, they recognized that Sans was into something big.

“What are you DOING down there, dweeb?”

He chuckled. “our girlfriend is stuck.”

“WHAT? NO WAY, LET ME SEE!”

Undyne cackled and pushed him out of the way. You were face to face with a large row of sharp teeth as she grinned maniacally at you.

“FUFUFUFU! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET DOWN THERE?”

Alphys reached down to tug at your hand. “Y-you’re really jammed in there. I-I think I can create a solution that would act as a lubricant so you can slide on through, but I just need some basic household ingredients.”

Papyrus gasped as Undyne fell backwards, holding herself up on the counter with a hand as she laughed so hard her knees buckled. Toriel joined her. So much for loyalty.

“THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD ACTUALLY GO DOWN INTO THE CREEPY DOG CAVE!!!”

“THIS IS AMAZING. I’m getting my phone to snap a picture, don’t EVEN MOVE!”

It was chaos. Papyrus was trying to light the candles on the cake to make you blow out the candles. Alphys asked you some pretty invasive questions about human anatomy. Sans was busy summoning bones to hand them off to the dog to take back and forth to his cave. Toriel had somehow managed to boil a fresh batch of tea and had plates and silverware ready for cake. And Undyne, who had finished your impromptu photoshoot, was now sucking the helium out of balloons so she could record herself relaying various messages to the camera.

You were a mess. Your hair was in disarray, your leg was falling asleep, and you weren’t sure you were even going to touch that cake until you bathed for at least two hours.

But you were happy.

Papyrus and Sans were still going to get it for their so-called distraction, though. You were sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

>  **please comment**! i love hearing what you think of my fics!
> 
> want to request something? **[send me one in my askbox](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/ask)**!
> 
> you can also [donate](http://ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_) to show your appreciation!


End file.
